Galvatron
Galvatron is the secondary antagonist of Transformers: The Movie and the main antagonist of the other Transformers series. He is Megatron's more powerful form. In the live actual film "Transformers Age of Extention", He appears as the secondary antagonist. ''Transformers: the Movie'' Becoming Galvatron After Megatron was severely injured by Optimus Prime and was tossed out of Astrotrain, by Starscream, he and the other badly injured Decepticons were floating in space. As they were floating in space, they eventually came across Unicron. Because of his success in killing Optimus, Megatron was demanded by Unicron to destroy Optimus' Matrix of Leadership, which was passed down to their new leader; Ultra Magnus. In return, Megatron was offered a new body and new troops to command, along with a ship for transportation, and that Unicron would let him live. Megatron initially declined the offer as he didn't want to be a servant towards anyone. However, Megatron quickly accepted Unicron's terms after Unicron attempted to kill him. Megatron was then fully repaired with a new body and transformation, and was renamed, Galvatron. Upon acquiring his new henchmen; Scourge, the Sweeps, and Cyclonus, as well as acquiring a new ship, Galvatron departed for Cybertron to be proclaimed as the true leader of the Decepticons, and additionally, to kill Starscream. When Galvatron reached Cybertron, interrupting Starscream's coronation, Starscream asked if he was Megatron. But Galvatron replied by transforming into a cannon, and shooting a powerful energy beam into Starscream, killing him. After he killed Starscream, all the Decepticons declared him as their new leader. Assault on the Autobots Shortly after being declared the Decepticons' true leader, Galvatron witnessed Unicron devouring both of Cybertron's moons. Galvatron cursed Unicron for destroying Cybertron's Moons, stating that they rightfully belonged to him. Unicron responded by torturing Galvatron's mind with a powerful telepathy. After being tortured, Galvatron, along with a few other Decepticons, went to Earth and attacked the Autobots. Galvatron chased the Autobots into space and attempted to destroy their ships. He managed to destroy the ship that contained Hot Rod, Kup, and the Dino-bots inside. To prevent the other Autobots from being destroyed by Galvatron, Ultra Magnus used the Emergency Separation. This caused 3/4th of the ship to separate from the main part of the ship. Not suspecting a thing, Galvatron destroyed the lower portion of the ship, believing that both the Autobots and the Matrix were destroyed. But Unicron knew that the Autobots, and the Matrix, were still alive and intact, so he tortured Galvatron with another powerful telepathy for failing. Acquiring the Matrix When Galvatron asked why he was being tortured, Unicron told him that the Autobots are alive and are currently hiding on the Planet of Junk. After getting the information, Galvatron, along with a small army of Decepticons launched an assault on the Autobots while they were repairing their ship. Ultra Magnus attempted to open the Matrix, but it wouldn't open. After being denied the Matrix, Galvatron commanded the Sweeps to kill Ultra Magnus. Upon Magnus' death, Galvatron acquired the Matrix, and decided to use the Matrix to enslave Unicron. Betraying Unicron Knowing that Galvatron had betrayed him, Unicron transformed into his robot mode and decided to slowly destroy Cybertron while Galvatron witnessed the destruction. Knowing that Cybertron was about to perish, Galvatron decided to join the fight and attacked Unicron, but was grabbed and eaten. When the Autobots managed to get inside Unicron, Hot Rod got separated from the others and eventually encountered Galvatron. Fighting Hot Rod At first, Galvatron wanted to help the Autobots destroy Unicron, but Unicron tortured Galvatron's mind again and told him to destroy Hot Rod and then, the Matrix. Hot Rod decided to use speed and stealth to fight Galvatron, but was grabbed and nearly choked to death. Galvatron gloated to Hot Rod about how pitifully easy Autobots died; first Optimus Prime, then Ultra Magnus (,though he didn't know that Ultra Magnus was repaired and revived), and finally Hot Rod. It seemed that Galvatron was about to kill Hot Rod, but Hot Rod grabbed the Matrix, and was transformed into Rodimus Prime. He was proven to be more than a match for Galvatron and proceeded to throw Galvatron out of Unicron. ''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' ''Unicron Trilogy'' Armada Originally Transformers: Armada, Megatron led his Decepticons to Earth in the year 2010, in pursuit of the Mini-Cons. Prime's death plunged Megatron into a deep depression, having lost his greatest opponent without the chance to finish him with his own hands. Thankfully for all concerned, the Mini-Cons were able to resurrect Optimus, restoring Megatron to his former self - but he soon went another change that allowed him to surpass all he had been, when he was among the Transformers who had their powers boosted by their Mini-Cons after being attacked by Nemesis Prime, becoming Galvatron (Megatron Super Mode in Japan) and returning to Cybertron with a renewed vigour for conquest. However, the emergence of the threat of Unicron was ignored by Galvatron, forcing his lieutenant Starscream to sacrifice himself to make his leader see the truth, and Galvatron again came to fear the end of his war in the face of Unicron's power. Having no other choice, Galavtron rallies all the Decepticons to form an alliance with Optimus and the Autobots to stop Unicron for good. Galvatron entered Unicron's body along with Optimus Prime, and was absorbed into the demi-god's body and mind, but when the Autobots' human allies freed the Mini-Cons from Unicron's thrall, Galvatron too was freed, and, believing the threat of Unicron to be over, challenged Prime to a final duel. However, the energies released in the battle reawakened Unicron, and Galvatron saw that the only way to end the circle was to destroy himself - sacrificing his life rather than live in an era of peace, Galvatron plunged himself into Unicron's maw, and in a flash, the two seemingly ceased to exist. ''Transformers Prime'' ''Transformers Movies'' ''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' Galvatron appears as the secondary robot/ teritary antagonist of Transformers: Age of Extinction, voiced by Frank Welker. He was assumed to be the main antagonist of the 4th live action film, though this was the plot to reveal the True Main Villain of the film. Created by KSI using technology extracted from Megatron's severed head, he was originally intended by CEO Joshua Joyce to resemble Optimus Prime. However, unknown to any of the humans, their tampering re-activated Megatron's spark within and he began to silently influence the humans to create and entire army of transformers so he would eventually hack them and rebuild his Decepticon army. He also learned of an ancient Cybertronian weapon called a "Seed" which could cyberform an entire city on it's own which he desired to replicate into more Decepticons. Megatron eventually took over Galvatron's body, accepting the name as his new identity. He was first deployed when Joshua was forced by Harold Attinger to activate him and Stinger and send them against Optimus Prime and his team. Though Galvatron proved highly effective, he also proved uncontrollable as he smashed through cars and even spoke, which Joshua claimed should be impossible. Galvatron was then called back once Lockdown came in to handle Optimus. Later, when the Autobots escaped with the Seed, Galvatron activated his new army and attacked Hong Kong with the intent on retrieving the seed. However, his army was destroyed by the combined efforts of the Autobots and Dinobots. After Attinger and Lockdown were killed by Optimus, Galvatron retreated into Lockdown's ship, vowing to one day return and battle Optimus claiming to have been "reborn". ''Transformers 5'' Galvatron is set to return in the fifth film, though it is currently unknown if he is set to be the secondary antagonist or the main antagonist. Gallery Galvatron_(Transformers_Prime).png|Unicron Megatron in Transformers: Prime, nicknamed "Galvatron" by fans Galvatron_(Cybertron).jpg|''Transformers Cybertron'' toy line Galvatron, in G1 Megatron's colours. File:Galvatron_(RID).jpg|''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' Galvatron (a.k.a. the 10-changer) File:Uprising_galvatron_weapons.jpg|''Transformers Armada'' Galvatron with the Requiem Blaster and the Skyboom Shield 350px-AOEGalvatron.jpg|Galvatron in Transformers: Age of Extinction TF3concept-Galvatron-MassiveBlack.jpg|Concept art of Galvatron in Transformers: Dark of the Moon Megatron 126.jpg Megatron 238.jpg Megatron 106.jpg Megatron 109.jpg Megatron 127.jpg Megatron 128.jpg Trivia * Galvatron is voiced by Leonard Nimoy in the Transformers: The Movie, and by Frank Welker in Transformers: Generation 1. ** Frank Welker also provided the voice of Galvatron in Transformers: Age of Extinction. * Megatron in the second live-action Transformers film was originally going to be named Galvatron after his resurrection. He kept his original name, however, to avoid any confusion. ** However, he eventually named Galvatron in fourth movie, as he eventually gained powerful body thanks to humans whom uses his spark to make an artificial transformer that called Galvatron, effectively revive/evolve him in process much like Unicron did to Megatron in other versions. ** Unused concept art of Galvatron in Dark of the Moon was created by Massive Black artist Bruno 'Nox' Gore. It is unknown if he was intended to be an upgrade of Megatron, or a separate character. ** Galvatron's portrayal in the film series is more similar to that of Nemesis Prime's. * Most incarnations of Galvatron are either white or purple with some exceptions. His design may be a reference to Megatron's original design. Category:Transformers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Giant Robots Category:Pawns Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Warmonger Category:Xenophobes Category:Dictator Category:Supremacists Category:Clawed Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Enforcer Category:Harbingers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Living Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Alter-Ego Category:Galactic Overlord